The Cern disorientation
by tsotb
Summary: The Large Hadron Collider , 1 week stay , the whole gang...what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So howard , how is bernadette," leonard asked,placing his tray on the table and taking the seat next to raj " I havent seen her in a while."

"Oh shes fine, considering the fact that she is under quarantine," howard sighed. "

Oh my god dude! What happened?" Raj asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well apparently someone thought it would be funny to put MRSA into someone elses tea." howard said.

Just as he said this , raj spat out his tea violently , nearly choking to death.

"wow! Is the guy ok?" leonard asked , trying to hide his amusement at rajs reaction.

"Yeh hes fine," howard said, " Luckily he owned up before it was too late but they still think it may have caused a potential outbreak."

"well," leonard said, " Tell bernadette I said hi as soon as you see her ,will you?

"sure," answered howard.

The guys started to eat their lunch when suddenly , a rather excited-looking sheldon burst into the cafeteria.

"Guess who just got invited to see The Large Hadron Collider in Cern?"sheldon shouted, jumping in the seat next to howard.

All the guys started to smile , slyly.

"hhmmm," leonard thought, " Was it ...Kripke?"

"Nope guess again," said sheldon.

"Was it...," raj said, unable to stop smiling, " Leslie Winkle?"

"Definatly not!" exclaimed sheldon, looking a bit less excited now.

"Well...we give up sheldon. Who is it?"asked howard.

Sheldon took a second to do , what looked like was trying to stop the excitement popping out of his stomach. "ME OFCOURSE!" sheldon shouted, looking as excited as a child on Christmas day.

"wow sheldon," congratulated leonard , " Are you allowed to take anyone?"

Although leonard had already seen The Large Hadron Collider, he still wanted to see it again and maybe this time , take penny.

"Im glad you asked that leonard," said sheldon, " Im allowed to take a maximum of 10 people with me."

This seemed to perk everyone up a little bit.

"ooohhhh we could take bernadette and..."said howard.

"...Penny," said leonard.

This made sheldon really glare hard at leonard.

"Now why would we take penny , who hasn't even passed community college or have a knowledge of physics?"Sheldon asked , confused.

"oohh come on sheldon , your allowed to take 10 people," leonard said, " what difference will it make?"

"WHAT DIFFERENCE WILL IT MAKE? WHAT DIFFERENCE WILL IT MAKE?"SHOUTED SHELDON.

"Here we go!" howard moaned but he secretly loved it when it wasn't him.

"The Large Hardon Collider is a place of experimentation , hard work and discovery , not a place to take uneducated , wanna-be actresses , who's only job is to serve cheesecake?"exclaimed sheldon

"Hey , she has been getting a few commersials recently and she did that play in that school last week," leonard defended.

"ok..." sheldon said.

A big smile appeared on leonards face.

"...but on one condition," sheldon said.

The smile faded from leonards face.

"You are not allowed to do any of that lovey-dovey stuff when I am around,"sheldon demanded

" Sure ,fine," leonard agreed.

"ok, so thats howard,bernadette, me ,leonard, penny, me , sheldon and..." raj said.

"..amy.."sheldon said

"oohhh," the guys all chimed.

"Well excuse me ," sheldon said , surised, "Your allowed to take penny but im not allowed to take amy , who has a Phd and has an extensive knowledge of physics?"

"No sheldon not at all,"leonard said , seeing that he had hurt his friend, " we were only joking,"

Sheldon picked up his tray and started to leave.

Raj asked, " Where are you going sheldon?"

"Is a man not allowed to go back to work now either?" sheldon asked , looking a bit perplexed.

"We were just asking sheldon," howard defended, " Sheesh , calm down! "

" Well im going back to work..." sheldon said , walking out of the cafeteria.

"...oh and I almost forgot," said sheldon, " Tell everyone to meet at our apartment at 6pm as we have a lot to organize."

"Ok," leonard said.

As sheldon walked out, he began to think of their trip to Cern , and the smile returned to his face.

* * *

Sorry for the weird layout to begin with.

As you can see this chapter is very dialog heavy but its only because its the first one. Also excuse any errors as it is my firsttime ever wring a fanfic/

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sheldon had been trying,for at least an hour now, to get some work done but he just couldn't hold back his excitement. He was going to Cern!It was every physicists dream to see The Large Hadron Collider and the university had finally given him a chance to do so. The fact that they chose Sheldon really didn't surprise him that much. Of course they chose him! He is a superior being with superior intellect. Sheldon was the only logical choice.

After 10 minutes of staring at his equations, he finally gave up and decided to text Amy and tell her the good news.

-Hello Amy

-Hey cuddles!

-Amy, must you insist on calling me that

-Sheldon, it is customary for couples in a romantic relationship to have nicknames for each other.

-Besides its either that , or boyfriend :)

-Well I suppose if it is customary...cuddles it is then!

-So...was there anything you wanted to tell me?

-As a matter of fact there was. I have been awarded the opportunity , by the university, to visit The Large Hadron Collider in Cern.

-Thats great Sheldon, congratulation.

-And there's more. I am also allowed to take 10 people with me. Would you like to go?

-Well of course I will cuddles! When will we be leaving?

-In two days time. That also reminds me , everyone is coming to my apartment tonight to discuss our trip.

-I will be there. Bye cuddles!

-Bye Amy

Sheldon put down his phone and started to work again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sheldon sat in his spot, impatiently waiting for everyone to arrive. Leonard and Penny had gone to get pizza(as it was pizza night)and he had just received a text message from Amy, saying that she had just left her apartment. He wasn't quite sure where Howard, Bernadette and Raj were but he hoped they would arrive soon because the silence was beginning to make Sheldon feel uneasy. Although he did enjoy being by himself sometimes, after living with Leonard, he had become more and more used to socialising with other people.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Sheldon walked over to poen it and saw that it was Amy on the other side.

"Hello Amy," Sheldon said, smiling.

"Hey cuddles," Amy beamed.

Sheldon further opened the door, signalling for Amy to come in.

Amy stepped inside, walked towards her spot(which was next to Sheldon's) and sat down.

"May I offer you a beverage Amy?" asked Sheldon, closing the door.

"I'm fine thank you Sheldon," answered Amy.

Sheldon walked towards the fridge , grabbed a bottle of water, walked towards Amy and sat in his spot.

Amy started to look towards the corner of the room, as if she were pondering her thoughts. Sheldon towards the lamp next to him and watched the particles of dust flow gracefully through the beam of light. For most couples this would have seemed awkward but for them, it was perfectly normal.

The silence continuer for at least a few minutes until Amy finally said, "Sheldon, I was wondering if we could discuss our room arrangements for the trip while we wait for the others to arrive."

This confused Sheldon a little. Why would Amy want to discuss their room arrangements before the others got here?

The soul purpose of the evening was so that everyone was present when decisions were made so the would be no surprises or problems throughout the duration of the their stay(Sheldon dint need any distractions while visiting The Large Hadron Collider).

Seeing that her previous request had confused Sheldon, Amy explained, " I only suggested that we talk about it now because the proposal I am about to put forward will in no way affect anyone else."

Sheldon averted her line of sight form the beam of light and foccused on Amys face.

"Go on..." Sheldon said, curiously.

Amy look a second to gather her thoughts and fully analyse what she was about to say. She was certain that she had to be cautions of how she said small mistake could result in total rejection.

Amy said, "I propose that we share a room..."

"...But Amy!"Sheldon interrupted, looking shocked, " I thought we had agreed last time that we didn't want to soil our relationship by getting to know each others routines too well!"

A slight smile appeared on Amy's face. She knew Sheldon too well and had expected Sheldon to argue(that's why she stayed up late last night, formulating responses to every possible argument Sheldon could possibly come up with).

"As you may recall, during our last residential trip, we were not bound together by the relationship agreement so this is a different situation," Amy said, still smiling, " Plus, we would have our own separate beds and us sharing a room would mean that I cant affectively conduct my new experiment on you."

The mention of experiments cause Sheldon to be come even more curious.

"And what new experiment would that be?" asked Sheldon.

"Now Sheldon," Amy said, giving Sheldon a smug look," If I were to tell you that, my results would not be as accurate."

At that moment, Sheldon gave Amy a look that can only be described as moody derision.

"Ok Amy Farrah Fowler..."Sheldon surrendered, "...but you have to promise me that you will inform me of your results as soon as we leave CERN."

Amy grinned for eye to eye with victory.

"Certainly Sheldon," Amy beamed.


End file.
